Ever Feel Condemned
by YoflamRettopReverof
Summary: One Shot: It’s the final battle and Ron realizes that he truly does love Harry, and decides to let him know his true feelings on the brim of death. Harry considers him a coward, and Draco Malfoy’s layers confuse him.


**Pairings** – Harry Potter/ Ron Weasley

**Rating** – PG 13

**Summary** – It's the final battle and Ron realizes that he truly does love Harry, and decides to let him know his true feelings on the brim of death. Harry considers him a coward, and Draco Malfoy's layers confuse him.

**Warnings **- This story is SLASH/YAOI (m/m pairing), so if you don't like it you should leave now. May contain coarse language, sexual content, rape and any other bad thing your mind and obviously mine came up with.

**Disclaimer** - Draco: bloody hell, what the hell was that Potter?

Harry: How am I supposed to know malfoy, I've never driven before!

Draco: Potter Stop, Stop the damn car Potter! Potter watch out!

Harry: what was that silver hexagon thingy?

Draco: I don't know, I HAVN'T SEEN THE BACK OF A STOP SIGN BEFORE! _Jeez potter!_

Harry: _I guess this isn't the best time to tell him he has oil in his hair…_

Draco: Ok, this may sound stupid but isn't the writer suppose to be giving a disclaimer here, instead of making us slash stars give an introduction…

Harry: Isn't that the most obvious question, with the most obvious answer?

Draco: _well I didn't think so…Draco kiss's Harry_

Snape: Oh can you two boy's just get on with the disclaimer…_damn these young wizards with thier bloody hormones now a days!_

Draco & Harry: Yes professor Snape, right away…

_Draco: I wonder if the writer realizes how long this is…_

_Harry: I wonder if Draco or better yet the writer knows what the disclaimer is…_

Snape: Fine I'll do it you incompetent little wizards: The writer doesn't own anything to do with Harry potter, I thought it would have been a little obvious by now!

Writer: Well that's not entirely true …_I mean, I do own this story and all the other ones I make, and I own the power to create what i want all of you characters to say! __Mua ha ha ha **evil laugh.**_

**Authors Note** – Hey everyone! This is my first Harry/Ron fic! So I hope everyone likes it! It is also dedicated to SoulRibbon, for being reviewer 300 on, "The Parchments Of Love" He is a total Ron fan, lmao. Please enjoy &&& review :)

**Beta's Note** – I edit things : Mhmm. & is anyone else intensely annoyed by that 'So let the magic begin…" bullshit? I am. I hate it. Indeed. Enjoy the story!

_So let the magic begin…_

* * *

**One-Shot Ever Feel Condemned**

It was a time of war. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon that cast light down on the trees admitting shadows. The wind was fierce and howling. It would have been beautiful to Harry if it were not for the war that was around him. It was the final battle against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. He walked slowly through the forbidden forest, trying not to make a sound. He wore dark clothes blending into the night around him and his companions. Only a few remained. He stopped quickly grabbing onto his best friend. Hermione looked at them puzzled. She wondered what was going on. Harry noticing his hand let go of Rons wrist, and pointed his finger to his mouth detailing silence.

Ron looked to Hermione and gave a small grin, holding his hand and rubbing at the spot Harry had grabbed onto. Harry walked on leaving his mates slightly behind.

"Surely he didn't hurt you?" Hermione questioned quietly.

"No, not at all." Ron replied. They fell silent again as they watched Harry creep in front. They could hear children crying, women screaming and the sound of men roaring in battle. "Hermione…" Ron whispered.

Hermione looked at him right away, stepping closer to hear his words. "I think you're right. I love him more with every breath." She glanced far ahead noticing that Harry could not hear their conversation. She smiled, "Good luck then."

It seemed almost abstract that they could smile at a time like this. The three companions walked on in their own space. Shaped in a triangle Harry was in the front while Hermione was off to the left and Ron was off to the right. They walked on like this until everything around them was silent. They stopped rapidly wondering what was to come next. Everything but the wind that blew the trees was still. They slowly moved towards the ground breathing in death and crawling not to be seen or heard. They were now in an open area, the forest being blown apart in destruction. Bodies lay all around; blood was everywhere, and flesh was mutilated. Hermione's eyes started to water with pain at the loss of life. Ron and Harry both quivered at the smell. All three were suppressing the need to spew everything in their stomachs.

Not being able to take the smell anymore Harry and Ron both stood, not caring if they were seen or heard. Suspecting Hermione would do the same they walked on. Ron looked to his left and noticed that Hermione had in fact not fallowed. He without delay jogged to Harry and swiftly threw his arm around the boy's sides to keep him from charging forward as he was. Harry frightened at the presence around him quickly turned to the much larger form above him. He breathed deeply and sighed contently knowing that it was only Ron.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping out of his best friends embrace, which he feared felt a little too comforting.

"Hermione didn't fallow us." Harry looked back seeing his friend still laying on the ground a few metres back.

"Shit." He walked past Ron, waving him to fallow behind.

As they got closer they noticed her punching the ground, crying loudly. "Its not fair!" she spoke softly. "Hermione…" Harry spoke moving one step closer with his hand trembling to help her up.

"Avada Kedavra" A ruthless voice echoed.

"No! NO! NO HARRY!" Ron yelled jumping closer to protect his friend by wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

Harry was now shaking in Ron's arms. "Ron…" Harry whispered, knowing he himself was not dead.

"Harry…your, your ok…" Tears started to flood from Harry's eyes, and he began to choke out a sob, "…Hermione then…"

Ron snapped his head up from Harry's shoulder, "No…it can't be." He let go of Harry, letting him drop to the ground completely. He picked Hermione up in his arms and cradled her limp body. "HERMIONE!" he yelled to know one. Harry lay in the fetal position staring up at Ron, tears flowing down, and anger plainly shown on his face with crooked broken glasses.

"Filthy Mudblood!" The horrid voice echoed again.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and put her down softly. Having no time to wait, he huddled behind Harry once more struggling to pick him up at first. Once he had Harry up they ran across the open part of the forest, still trying to get to their destination. Running out of energy and strength Ron pushed Harry hard to a tree, holding them both up.

"You can run, but you can't hide" the voice snickered, echoing even louder.

"Harry! You have to snap out of it Harry!" Ron breathed, trying to rekindle some energy.

"I'm fine." Harry said with anger.

"Good." Ron slightly blushed noticing how close he was again. He wished more then anything that there was no war that he was in the common room playing chess or something just as worthless with Harry. "Lets go." Harry nodded in agreement. They both ran as fast and as far as there legs could possibly take them. Unfortunately they ran straight into the hands of the lord's Death Eaters. Three to be exact…

Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort came from behind, trapping the two. Harry and Ron stood back to back. "You may kill the young Weasley boy, but leave Harry Potter to me" Voldemort said, leaving a ring to the end of Harry's name. Ron's heart began to race. They wanted him dead first.

"No!" Everyone turned to the voice of Draco Malfoy. He had two wands; his own facing his father and the other resembling that of Dumbledore's facing the half-blood prince. He winked to Harry and smirked after trying to hide the compassion he showed to the Golden Boy.

"Draco! What is the meaning of this?" his father commanded an answer.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius fell dead. "You don't deserve an answer." Draco said darkly as he moved his wand pointing it at Voldemort, leaving the unknown one pointed to Severus.

"Draco…show some compassion for your godfather" Severus slurred moving slightly.

"What? The same compassion you showed to Dumbledore? At least you will die by his wand! Avada Kedavra!" Draco called out. He was now battling his godfather curse against curse.

"Kill the boy Severus" Voldemort seethed.

Voldemort's attention laid strictly on the battle at hand. Ron turned to Harry scared out of his wits. He tightly wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry was surprised but wrapped his arms around Ron in return. Ron leaned into Harry and pressed his lips to his cheek.

"I love you Harry." He whispered and pulled away. He started to stumble backwards knowing Harry didn't feel the same way about him.

Harry couldn't believe what Ron had just said, but he understood. _Why now?_ He wondered. _Why couldn't they have said something earlier? Before the battle! _"Coward." Harry breathed. Ron's eyes widened. "…But so am I." He said throwing himself at Ron, gripping his face in his hands, kissing him passionately in the heap of battle all around. Ron held Harry tightly never wanting to let him go…

"Avada Kedavra!" A woman's voice echoed. But he had to. He fell quickly, his face slipping from Harry's warm hands. His lips leaving Harry's. His heart stopping, his eyes closing, leaving the world as he saw nothing but light. Harry's hands were still out as he shook like crazy.

Draco having trouble battling his godfather turned for help, but watched as Ron fell to his death. He felt nothing but sorrow for Harry. _How much more death could the boy handle?_ He wondered. He watched as tears came to his eyes, and his body shook. "This isn't good." He whispered to himself. "Harry! Watch out!"

Harry turned to see Bellatrix hovering over him with her wand pointed. "You." Harry said darkly. "First my godfather, and now the man I loved more then anything else in this world." Harry shook holding his wand out, "You shall die! Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort stood back watching the battle with an evil grin. He was succeeding in breaking the great Harry Potter. It would soon be his turn. The time was near that he would get his battle with Harry, and he would kill him.

He laughed uncontrollably until he heard the killing curse come from the young Malfoy's lips once more. He was now using both wands to overpower his strongest and most loyal Death Eater, Severus Snape. He succeeded, now pointing both of his wands at Voldemort in a stance, ready to defeat the leader of pain and sorrow. Draco turned to Harry who was finished with Bellatrix, and was now ready to defeat the same target he had set his eyes on a moment sooner.

"You both think you can defeat me? I suggest you both stop trying to be comedians!" Voldemort mocked.

"Such a muggle way of putting things, don't you agree, Malfoy?" Draco turned to Harry saying everything he had to in one traditional Malfoy smirk.

"This is the end! SAY GOODBYE!" Voldemort shouted as he let out the killing curse. A shed of dark green light headed towards Harry, but the boys had also let out their curses, Harry shedding green light and Draco shedding a light from each wand, one of green and one of red.

The battle between Voldemort and the boy who lived and what he thought was his sworn enemy for seven years was intense. The red and green lights lit up the whole forest, showing the final battle to anyone who survived. The intense battle roared on, never ending heat started to surface as land was being shifted. Small rocks and branches flew in whirlwinds hitting the boys and their enemy. Harry annoyed further wanted to tell Draco to back off. He wanted the kill to himself, but he knew he couldn't do it alone, and so he continued to do battle with Draco. His strength was dying and his legs hit the ground.

"Are you ok, Harry?" He heard Draco yell in concern.

"I'm fine! Keep going!" Draco nodded and started to yell the curse repeatedly, gripping both wands tighter, not giving up. Harry recognized his strength and knew he must have the same. He slowly made his way onto two feet again, yelling the curse repeatedly as Draco was doing.

Before both boys knew it, they were knocked to the ground, being hit by the silence and darkness of the world.

It was a new beginning, sunlight hitting the world around them. The air was fresher, but still stunk of death. Harry walked over to Ron's decaying body. He held the body in his arms. "I don't understand…" Harry admitted to the boy standing a few feet away looking at anything but Harry. "How was I able to defeat Voldemort? I didn't have anyone. I didn't have my parents. I'm not any stronger then I was before. I wasn't using old magic…love."

Draco turned, facing Harry he sighed. "Just remember Harry…Ron and the others are not the only ones who know how to love you." He smiled a genuine smile and walked forward holding his heart, and never looking back.

Harry sobbed, "Why? Why am I being punished?"

* * *

**Author's Note** – Like I said before, it was my first H/R, and as you can see I had to get Draco in there a bit. I hope you all liked it! Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
